One For Me
by readingfreak101
Summary: Gabriella has never had a boyfriend of her own but always plays matchmaker for other people. when a new guys comes along will she finally find a boyfriend of her own or will he go off with some other girl that she set him up with. Troyella oneshot


**Okay I was bored. And this has actually happened to me. Well the first part anyways. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

I have never had a boyfriend.

But all of my friends are happily in relationships, because of me. It all started back in the 8th grade, two of my best friends liked the same girl. And that girl was Taylor.

Zeke had told her he liked her and she told him she didn't like him in that way. And when that happened he came to me. He wasn't very social and we had been friends since the third grade. He said he knew me the best out of everyone and could trust me the most. So we started talking and it went from there.

Chad called me up one day. It was a day I will never forget cause it was the day after I found out about Zeke and Taylor and Zeke's situation.

_Flashback_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi, Gabi?"_

_"Hey Chad is this about what you needed my help with but refused to tell me in school?" I asked. No matter how much I asked he wouldn't tell me anything._

_"Can I trust you to keep a secret? Like really trust you?"_

_"Yes of course you can. I have so many secrets stored up in me."_

_"Huh?" He asked._

_"Never mind but you can trust me," I said. "Now what's the problem?"_

_"Yeah, well I kind of need your help. See I like this girl and you're friends with Taylor right?" He asked. I was sitting on my bed doing my geometry homework when he called but I put my pencil down and started to listen._

_"Yeah, I am. Why?"_

_"I really like her and I was wondering if you could maybe talk to her and see if she likes me too," He asked._

_"Oh wow, okay. Well this is just great," I mumbled under my breath._

_"What was that?"_

_"Nothing. But yeah I'll try and get it out of her," I said._

_"Without being painfully obvious that I like her?" He asked. "Cause some people will do that. And you can't tell a soul. Like if you tell Sharpay she'll tell everyone."_

_"How do you know that?" I asked._

_"Cause it's happened," He said and proceeded to tell me what happened before when someone told Sharpay something._

_"Of course I'll do it," I said._

_End Flashback._

That very night Zeke was still talking about it and Chad texted me saying he was really anxious to know and asked me how long it may take. And I said two days at the least.

After that I found out that Taylor did actually like Chad. So they started going out after Chad asked her out three days later on our class trip.

Zeke found out that it was just a little crush on Taylor but who he really liked was Sharpay. It was kind of funny seeing the realization hit his face. Then he finally asked Sharpay out by putting it on a cookie in icing. It was a large cookie. And everyone's happy, even me.

* * *

I got out of my car after I parked in the student parking lot at the school and walked over to my friends. All of the girls were sitting on their boyfriends laps smiling happily.

"Hey Gabi," they all chorused.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Nothing but I did hear a little piece of news," Sharpay said.

"What?"

"Well I heard that a certain…" She didn't get a chance to finish.

"Hey guys," Thomas said coming up to us. He was the last of our group. We did try going out once but that didn't work so we stayed friends and we're happy that way. "I've got some news."

"You interrupted me," Sharpay said.

"I'm sorry Sharpay but this is pretty big," He said.

"What is it," I asked standing up and walking over to him.

"I'm moving," He said. "My parents want to be close to my brother when he goes off to college so we're going to New York. They said that's where I'm probably going to go too now instead of the University of New Mexico."

"What?" I asked. Everyone else was sitting there silently. "They can't just move you somewhere to follow your brother. Doesn't he want some freedom?" I asked.

"Yeah but this is my last day anyway. I have to turn in all of my books and get my transcripts from the office to turn into my old school. Someone's already bought the house and we have to be out by next week, we're leaving on Sunday," He said.

"That's in two days," Taylor said. He nodded.

And of course two days later we were all standing outside of his house. "I'm going to miss you all so much," He said. "Gabi can I talk to you for a second?" He led me over to a tree where we both sat down and looked at each other. I was so close to crying but I held them back as best they could.

""I'm going to miss you," He said.

"Me too, without you I'm the seventh wheel. And plus, you're my guy best friend. What am I supposed to do just go and find another one? They're not that easy to find," I said.

"Yeah well I want to introduce you to someone." A figure walked out from behind a tree and sat down. He had sandy brown hair and blue eyes. I wasn't really paying much attention, my eyes were still clouded with tears.

"Who's that," I asked.

"This is Troy, he's moving into my house. He moved from New York, which is kind of weird but I want you to take him around with you," Thomas said.

"Why?"

"Because he's going to be my replacement," He said.

"What? No he isn't, no can replace you," I said. "Are you crazy?" While I was half yelling a tear fell down my cheek triggering all of the others.

"He doesn't know anyone here and you'd love him," He said.

"Are you sure?" He nodded. "Okay, I'm Gabriella," I said holding my hand out.

"Troy Bolton. I'll let you two finish up here," He said and walked away.

"Thomas we have to get going! Come on! And you can't bring Gabi with you!!" his older brother called out. He rolled his eyes and stood up. "Come on you lazy!" He helped me up and hugged me one more time.

"Promise me one more thing?" He asked.

"Anything," I said.

"Get a boyfriend," He said. "You deserve one. I'll email you right when I get there," He continued. I hugged him one last time and watched him run over to his brother's car and get in.

"Bye!" I yelled. He waved through the window as he drove off.

I slowly walked back over to the rest of my friends. Troy was standing beside them not saying anything. "Troy this is everyone, everyone this is Troy," I said. "He's moving into Thomas' house."

"Hi," everyone mumbled.

"Gabriella, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked. I nodded and we walked over to the porch. "Thomas told me a little about you. He seems like a great guy."

"He is," I said. "I'm going to miss him so much." I went into this sort of trance but broke out of it a couple seconds later. "But what exactly did he tell you?"

"He said you were the sweetest girl I would ever meet in my whole life and I shouldn't mess with you or else you'll turn vicious," He said. "He also told me to ask you about your boyfriend?"

"Oh, well I don't know why you should know but if he told you to ask me then I'll tell you. I don't have a boyfriend and never have had one," I said.

"What why?" I explained the whole situation to him. "And ever since, I've been getting people together, not one couple has broken up."

"You've never wanted a boyfriend?" He asked. I shook my head no. "Why not?"

"I just never really felt the need for one. I had my friends and Thomas," I said. "It wasn't necessary and no one asked me out really."

"He told me guys were always checking you out," Troy said. I laughed.

"Well maybe a few but no one I would really want to go out with," I said. "Are you going to East High?" I asked. He nodded. "That's cool."

"Gabi!!" I looked over to Sharpay where she was motioning over to me.

"I'll be right back," I said. "What Sharpay?"

"Well I wanted to tell you what I was going to tell you a couple days ago," She said. "Trevor likes you," She said.

"What?"

"Trevor, as in one of your friends, on the decathlon team and the track team. Really cute."

"I know who you're talking about but how do you know this?" I asked.

"Well he said he was going to ask you out tomorrow and he really hopes that you'll at least give him a chance," She said. "Why don't you just call him and ask him out?"

"I don't know Sharpay, I mean what if something goes wrong. I've never even been on a date before," I said.

"That's why were going to help you get ready," She said. Taylor and Kelsi walked up beside her and smiled.

"You should do it Gabi," Kelsi said.

"Okay I'll do it. Should I call him now?" they shook their heads. "Why not?"

"Wait for him to ask you out," Taylor said. "This is going to be great. You can go back to Troy." I shrugged and walked back over.

"Sorry, what were we talking about?"

"Oh, well, I have one question for you," Troy said. "When do you plan on getting a boyfriend?"

"I'm not sure but I'm going on a date with one of my friends sometime. That's what the girls needed me for," I said. "But I'm sure I could find you a girlfriend too. Of course! Trevor's twin sister! She just broke up with her boyfriend!"

"That sounds great," He said.

"Gabi, Trevor's on the phone for you," Taylor said walking over. She handed me Sharpay's phone and grinned.

"Hello?"

"Gabi?"

"Hi Trevor," I said. "What did you need?"

"Well I was kind of wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow," He asked.

"I would actually really like that. And I have something to ask you too," I said. "Does your sister want to go on a date with my new friend? His name's Troy and he's moving into Thomas' house."

"That sounds great. She's always talking about how she wants to move on and this would be the perfect way. Want to make it a double date?"

"Let me ask." I held the phone to my chest and looked at Troy. "She wants to go out with you, do you want to make it a double?" He thought about it for a couple minutes, he looked very very deep in thought.

"Sure," He said. "What's her name again?" He asked.

"Her name is Abby," I said. I put the phone back up to my ear and told him that he would love to. Five minutes later all the plans were made, we were going to the movies tomorrow at seven.

The next night Abby and I were getting ready for our dates and of course Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi were all there watching us and gushing at how much this was so perfect.

"Thank god," Abby whispered when the doorbell rang. We walked down together ordering the others to stay put until we left and then to go home.

"Hey guys," I said opening the door. Both were wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"You look great," Trevor said. I smiled at him.

"You too," Troy said to Abby. "Why don't we get going?" Trevor and I sat in the backseat and Troy and Abby in the front with Troy driving.

"So what movie are we going to see again?" I asked. Everyone shrugged. "Great."

Overall the date went pretty well but I didn't feel anything like I thought I would. But then again I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. Troy pulled into my driveway and let me out. We had dropped off Abby and Trevor first each going to different sides of the lawn to say goodbye. It wasn't awkward just kind of weird.

**Ten minutes earlier**

"I had a really good time Trevor," I said.

"Me too, but Gabi?" I waited for more but he seemed hesitant. "I don't want you to be mad but I didn't really feel anything tonight."

"Really?" He nodded. "Good, cause I didn't either. I was a little nervous about what to say. But what do you say, friends?" He nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"That sounds great but you know you have to find a boyfriend sometime," He said. "You can't be single forever, you deserve a good guy."

"Funny, that's what Thomas said before he left. But I'll find one, one day. I'll see you later."

"Well, this is weird, I'm having a girl walk me up to my door." We laughed and smiled at each other. "Night Gabi."

"Night Trev. Don't tease your sister too much," I said.

"Can't promise anything!!" I shook my head and walked over to the car and waited for troy to come back. He did a couple minutes later and opened the front door for me.

"How'd you like Abby," I asked once we were driving.

"I like her," He said.

**Present**

Troy walked me up to the door but instead of going inside I just stood there. "Troy, how long do you think I'll have to wait until I find a boyfriend," I asked.

"I don't know but when you do I'm sure he'll last forever," He said. "What about Trevor?"

"We decided that we were better off as friends," I said. "What about you and Abby, you two going out again?" He shook his head. "You're my first couple that ever broke up."

"Yeah we just weren't right for each other. Thomas did tell me about one girl though. Said she needed a boyfriend to take care of her or else she's going to become hard as stone from always taking care of herself."

"Who is she," I asked. We were leaning against the door watching the sky as it shifted.

"You," He said.

"He did not say that about me," I said. "He wouldn't."

"Yes he did. He said that you really needed someone now that he was going to be gone," Troy said. I turned to look at him. He was being truly honest, I don't know how I could tell but I could.

"So you were going to ask me out?" He nodded. "That's sweet but I don't want you to think you have to."

"I want to," He said. "You're beautiful." He turned to face me and took my hands. "Do you want to try going out together sometime?" He asked.

"Are you sure?" He nodded. "I'd really like that," I said smiling. I think that he'll last.

When I told the girls they all said the same thing. 'Finally there's a boyfriend for me.' I don't know if he'll actually be a lifetime boyfriend but I don't really care right now. Because I'm happy about this.

**

* * *

**

Okay I honestly think this is really suckish and rushed so feel free to tell me that in a review. And I do have to of my friends that like the same girl, and the girl is mean!! LOL

**Amanda!**


End file.
